Noël chez les Luthor
by Maywen
Summary: Une réunion chez les Luthors à quelques années d'intervalle... Un moment de tendresse Chlex


Titre: Noël chez les Luthor

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen

Rating: tout public!

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire

Note de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite à tous un merveilleux Noël qui à défaut d'être blanc sera une avalanche de jolies surprises j'espère!

Excellente lecture!

* * *

'Au secours !' pensa le jeune Alexandre Luthor en voyant une main ridée s'approcher d'un air conquérant. Sa joue fut soudain prise dans une poigne de fer tandis qu'un sourire sadique à ne pas en douter venait poindre sur le visage de son assaillant.

- Comme tu as grandi ! C'que t'es chou ! » Fit alors la vieille dame qui semblait RA-VIE de le torturer de la sorte.  
- Merci, Madame. » Fit-il à regret en apercevant sa gouvernante qui le fixait de loin.  
- Et poli avec ça !

Lex se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était une véritable torture de se retrouver là, à la merci de vieilles folles dont le seul but était de lui arracher sa jolie peau blanche.

- T'es pas comme la gamine de Sullivan. » Continuait à radoter la dame. « Elle, elle n'a pas ton élégance. Elle est juste blonde et insupportable. Promets-moi d'épouser une jolie brune quand tu seras grand.  
- Ouiiiiiiii ? » Fit-il alors en croisant les doigts. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Pas question de lui promettre d'épouser une horrible fille qui serait comme elle plus tard ! Ca non ! Jamais !  
- Oh, si je le pouvais, j'te mangerais !

Lex écarquilla les yeux. Sa joue venait d'être relâchée et il eut peur qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution. Soudain, une main vint se glisser dans la sienne et le tira. Décidant qu'il était préférable de suivre une tornade blonde –et donc de fuir la vieille folle mangeuse d'enfants – il courut.

- Quelle sale gamine ! » S'exclama la dame tandis que Lex slalomait entre les serveurs et les connaissances de son père.

Soudain, la petite fille le lâcha et elle se pencha un peu avant de parcourir un bon mètre sur les genoux dans un dérapage très contrôlé. Elle avait disparu sous une nappe du buffet. Plus élégant, Lex décida de se pencher après avoir soulevé le tissu.

- T'es pas discret comme nespion.  
- Je suis pas un espion.

Elle parut satisfaite par cette affirmation.

- Suis Chloé !  
- Salut, moi, c'est Lex. J'ai sept ans ! » Fit-il fièrement. Il aimait rencontrer des nouvelles connaissances pour se vanter d'être plus vieux.  
- J'ai quatre ans et pas de maman ! Elle est nespionne auzzi donc elle est partie très très très très très très loin !  
- Oh. » Fit Lex, s'était senti désolé pour elle, sa maman avait des problèmes de cœur, mais au moins, elle était là. « Si tu veux, on peut partager la mienne.

Un immense sourire lui répondit. La petite blonde sortit de leur cachette un instant puis revint avec un plateau immense entre ses petites mains.

- J'ai pris ça. Sais po ce que c'est. Prends !

Ils mangèrent cette nuit là, des quantités impressionnantes de foie gras. Ce qui valut au traiteur une réputation peu élogieuse de la part d'un Lionel Luthor qui affirmait que sa commande n'avait pas été livrée dans son intégralité. Lex se souvint surtout du goût étrange de ce qu'il mangeait cette nuit là et du sourire entendu de l'homme qui était venu avec eux sous la table. Il avait simplement attrapé Chloé dans ses bras, lui déposant un énorme baiser dans les cheveux. Aucune remontrance, aucun reproche. Juste un sourire. Puis il était reparti en lui disant qu'elle avait dix minutes et qu'ils rentraient ensuite à la maison.

- On va y aller. » Avait-elle dit de sa petite voix. « Mais j'veux te faire cadeau.

Elle s'était approchée, avait attrapé délicatement une mèche de cheveux et avait chipoté quelques instant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais il voulait son cadeau, alors il resta sage.

- On est marié ! » Avait-elle conclu avant de s'enfuir de leur cachette.

C'était il y avait plus de quatre-vingts ans. Mais il se souvenait de chaque détail. De chaque minute. De chaque faute de grammaire – et ça, il y en avait eu un paquet !

- Monsieur Luthor ! Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait ! Vous allez devoir vous concentrer, je n'ai jamais entendu une si piètre interprétation. C'est quand même malheureux de ne pas savoir articuler ! « Tes yeux se voilent, écoutent les étoiles, tout est calme, reposé, entends-tu les clochettes tintinnabuler ? » Je ne vous demande pas la lune ! Idem pour vous Madame !

Oh oui, à plus de quatre-vingt ans, il se souvenait toujours de ce jour où son père l'avait découvert tout souriant, une mèche de cheveux roux tressée et une jolie pince à cheveux rose bonbon tenant le tout.

- Bon ! Reprenons ! Entends-tu les clochettes tintinnabuler ? TIN-TIN-NA-BU-LER ! Les Luthor, on se concentre ! Et idem pour la marmaille. Une chorale de Luthor ! Pourquoi ais-je accepté ?! Pourquoi ?!

Lex croisa le visage souriant de Chloé, elle murmurait à leur plus jeune petite fille de bien dire Tin-bu-tin-buler. Elle était vraiment diabolique sa tornade blonde – enfin grise maintenant.

- Un deux trois !  
- Tes yeux se voilent, écoutent les étoiles, tout est calme, reposé, entends-tu les clochettes tinbutinbuler ? » Entama toute la famille avec un accord parfait.  
- Bande de grinchs !  
- Joyeux Noël, monsieur le chef d'orchestre !  
- Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !


End file.
